Valduggery Drabble Galore!
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: A series of Valduggery drabbles - most of them are focused more on friendship than romance though. Requesting on hold for now. Rating: K /T
1. Driving

**A/N: **A series of Valduggery drabbles. In no particular order (well, on the most part anyway.)

I'm willing to try out requests should anyone have one, and I don't know how many there'll be, nor how regulary they'll be up. Just until I can think of no more I guess.

Some follow the plots of the books whilst others are my own.

-I've got a whole bunch to put up now, but I won't usualy be uploading more than a couple at a time I reckon. Though when the third book comes out I may write a bunch (I can't wait for it!)

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant - that goes for each drabble I write.

**Driving**

As he was concerned, driving involved little effort. As he had explained to her, the fact that she had witnessed people driving many a times should have meant that she was able to do it also.

But no, the foolish girl had to go and crash. Of course, he didn't blame her for them losing the Grotesquery, nor, he supposed, for crashing. It simply amazed him how she had failed such a simple task as driving.

He'd almost forgotten that she was but a child, only thirteen. Valkyrie Cain was wise beyond her years, and she often acted in such a way that made him forget how young she truly was.

As he had carried her broken body to the Bentley, he had remembered just how fragile she was, and how foolish it had been for him to leave her in such a dangerous situation. He had spoken words of comfort to her, but knew that she was listening to none of it. Her body had been struggling to deny unconsciousness, and whilst he knew that the damage was far less than it could have been, he blamed himself for her injuries.

_Still_, he mused, _she'd known the fundamentals, the rest was easy_!

As he walked into the medical bay, trying (and failing) to be proud of his bright pink attire, he decided that he would teach her how to drive.

After all, he couldn't very well let his partner crash _every_ car she drove.


	2. Lovely

**Lovely**

'I'm sure you'll look lovely,' he had told her. And she did. But that was beside the point, she was in danger. Dusk was after her blood, and she wouldn't be able to handle the vampire alone.

So when the Torment turned up, he was more than a little frustrated. He wouldn't back away from the fight of course, but the fact that Valkyrie was out there, possibly in danger at that very minute, didn't help his worry.

As the Tourment continued to strike he knew that there was every chance that Dusk had struck out at Valkrie already. He started to regret telling her to wear the dress now, for she would never be able to outrun Dusk in it.

He sighed. All this trouble because he wanted to see her looking lovely...


	3. On Occasion

**On Occasion**

'Please?'

'Absolutely not.'

'Please?'

'Valkyrie Cain, those puppy dog eyes will not work on me. I am far too sensible too fall for that.'

Here Valkyrie laughed. 'You? Sensible?'

'It has been known.'

'When?'

'On occasion.'

'Which occasion.'

'Several.'

'Also known as never,' Valkyrie smirked. Skulduggery sighed; he had rubbed off far too much on this girl.

'You may die,' he told her.

'I may not.' Valkyrie shrugged.

'You're so stubborn,' he groaned, climbing into the Bentley. Her eyes lit up.

'Does that mean I can come?'

'Just don't come running to me when you die,' he replied as she clambered into the passengers seat. If he had of had eyes, he would have rolled them at the huge grin that Valkyrie sent him.


	4. Injuries

**Injuries **

'Ow! Careful!'

'I told you it was dangerous,' he replied, his tone a little patronising.

'You never,' Valkyrie protested.

'I did so.'

'You told me I might die, you never said anything about getting shot in the arm and surviving.'

'Well I would of, had you asked.'

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, wincing slightly as the bones of Skulduggery's hand brushed against her flesh wound he was bandaging.

'Besides,' he continued. 'The bullet only grazed your arm. No harm done.'

Valkyrie begged to differ, after all, he couldn't feel the throb in her arm. He hadn't felt how close the bullet had been to tearing through her skin.

'I think it went rather well,' Skulduggery continued when Valkyrie said nothing. She glared at him.

'In case you've forgotten, I got shot,' she reminded him.

'Yes well, other than that.'

'I hate you.'

'I know.' And had he have had lips, Valkyrie knew he'd be smiling at her right now.


	5. Impressive

**Impressive**

'Was that impressive?' he asked her, glancing over at where recently turned sixteen year old Valkyrie Cain stood. He was surprised to see her looking bored.

'Not really,' she shrugged.

'Not really?! Valkyrie, I just backflipped from that building, blasted the glass from the window – whilst in the air, might I add – caught onto that badly tied rope you prepared and managed to knock out the baddie.'

'Okay,' Valkyrie smirked. 'Maybe it was a little impressive.'

'A little?' He was unable to pout for lack of lips, but Valkyrie knew he would if he could.

'Okay, better than anything I could have done.'

'Am I your hero? I'm probably your hero.' Valkyrie rolled her eyes, suppressing a grin. Skulduggery's stunt had been far more than impressive, but she knew not to inflate his skull anymore than possible.

'Where's that excitable little twelve year old gone?' he asked, examining Valkyrie. 'She would have been impressed. I would have been _her_ hero.'

'She was a child. She grew up,' Valkyrie shrugged, failing to mention that she had not grown up as much as she liked to say. 'Speaking of children, you're acting very childish now.'

'That's because _you're_ not acting impressed. That was a highly dangerous, and very amazing stunt I just pulled off.'

'You're an idiot,' she rolled her eyes, heading towards the Bentley.

'An _amazing_ idiot,' he amended before following her.


	6. Trust me

**Trust me, It'll be funny**

'Trust me, It'll be funny.' That wasn't the first time Valkyrie Cain had heard those words from the skeleton before her. As far as she remembered, those words always ended up in her getting injured. And that certainly wasn't funny – at least to her.

'It's ridiculous. You're ridiculous.'

'No,' he corrected. 'I'm amazing.'

'Are not.'

'Am too.'

'Not.'

'Am!'

'You're acting childish again,' she stated.

'No, you simply fail to see the genius of my plan.'

'Tanith will kill you,' Valkyrie pointed out.

'She wont,' Skulduggery said confidently. 'She admires me too much for that.'

'She doesn't admire you at all, Skulduggery,' Valkyrie reminded him. Skulduggey's confidence faltered somewhat.

'You're right,' he agreed after a moment. 'She's jealous of me.' Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

'I'll take no part in it,' she said firmly, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes sternly fixed on his skull.

'Fair enough,' he replied brightly. 'I'll just go to the Sanctuary alone tomorrow.'

'What?! That's not fair.' Skulduggery shrugged and went to pick up his hat, but Valkyrie snatched it from before him.

'Are you holding my hat hostage? Again?' he asked cautiously, doubtfully looking between Valkyrie and his hat.

'Maybe,' Valkyrie shrugged.

'What has my hat ever done to you?'

'It's annoying...?'

'It's a good hat!' Skulduggery protested.

'Right. Well you can have it back if you take me to the Sanctuary with you tomorrow.'

'Will you help me with my plan if I do?'

Valkyrie hesitated before nodding.

'Okay,' she agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

'Do you promise?' he pressed.

'Yes?'

'Promise on... the use of your reflection!' Valkyrie sighed, knowing that Skulduggery would definitely forbid her the use of her reflection if she denied.

'I promise,' she agreed.

'Good.' He accepted his hat that she offered him and placed it on his skull. 'Oh and Valkyrie?'

'Yeah?'

'You do realize I'm not going to the Sanctuary tomorrow?'

Valkyrie glared at the skeleton. 'I hate you.'

'Good good. Let's go, this will be brilliant!' Somehow, Valkyrie really doubted that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **_I never got as far as deciding what the plan actually was, but knowing Skulduggery it would have been something crazy.

I'll leave it to your imaginations to decide what he was trying to convince Valkyrie to partake in.


	7. Run

**Run**

'Run!' Skulduggery hissed to his partner, Valkyrie. She stared at the disguised skeleton in confusion. The pair had been walking along the road on a rather normal evening – there was nothing to run from.

'Why?' she questioned, not obeying him.

'We're being followed.'

'Followed? Really?' She went to look behind her, but Skulduggery stopped her.

'Don't look,' he hissed.

'Are you sure?'

'Valkyrie, have I ever been wrong before?'

'On many occasions,' Valkyrie pointed out.

'Well, I'm not now,' he said confidently.

'Maybe it's a puppy?'

Before Skulduggery could reply there was a loud crash from behind them. Valkyrie yelled in surprise and grabbed Skulduggery's gloved hand, finding little comfort in the bony grip he provided. Her face flushed with embarrassment, but the skeleton said nothing about it.

'Maybe _not_ a puppy,' Valkyrie amended quietly, knowing that there was no way a puppy would cause that amount of noise.

'I advice running now,' he said.

'Running suggests we're afraid.'

'You're right, no running then.'

'Good,' she agreed nervously, her hand still clutching Skulduggery's.

'Brisk walking?' he asked. Valkyrie nodded and the pair quickened their pace to a near jog. A muffled cry called out from behind them, but the pair missed the words.

'Do you reckon it's an infected?' Valkyrie hissed as they continued on their 'brisk' walking. She struggled to keep hold of her breath and ignore the stitch in her side.

'Possibly.'

'And what was that crash? Did they walk into the bins?' she continued. She reminded herself that as long as she was with Skulduggery she was safe.

'Presumably,' Skulduggery shrugged.

'Sent to kill us?' she continued to question him.

'Why else?'

'Oh.' She sighed. It was not the answer she had wanted.

'Oh dear,' Skulduggery said after a moment of silent 'brisk' walking. Valkyrie looked at him and saw that his gaze was fixed in front of them. Following his gaze, she saw that their path was blocked by a large wall. The footsteps behind them were so close that they didn't have time to use magic to ride the wind over it. Slowly the pair turned around to face...

...A man covered head to toe in rubbish, a frown across his face.

'You dropped your keys,' he stated, his tone annoyed.

'Oh.' Skulduggery looked between the man, holding out his keys, and Valkyrie who had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at him. 'Oops?'


	8. Gifts

**Gifts**

'_So there's nothing you miss?'_

'_I... I suppose I miss hair. I miss how it... was. And how it was there, on top of my head. I suppose I miss my hair.'_

'What's this?' Skulduggery examined the badly wrapped present before him.

'Your Christmas present,' Valkyrie shrugged.

'Oh good.' Still he stared at the box cautiously, turning it in his bony hands.

'It's not a bomb Skulduggry,' Valkyrie said, rolling her eyes.

'I never said it was. Only, after _last_ year...'

'That,' she pointed out (not for the first time either.) '_That_ wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that Dynamiteo had swapped my gift to you for his own '_gift'_? Beside's it was me who almost died, not you, so I don't know what you're complaining about.'

'Yes well, I wouldn't want my pretty partner dying on Christmas day, would I?'

Valkyrie smirked. 'You think I'm _pretty_?'

'I _know_ you're pretty. Pretty annoying that is. Now,' he looked at the present again. 'Are you sure this isn't a bomb?'

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. 'I'm certain. Now don't open it until I've left.' Skulduggery could have sworn he saw a faint blush cross her cheeks.

'Why?' he pressed.

''Cus I said so. Happy Christmas, Skul.' She got up and kissed his skull briefly before rushing from the house quicker than he could say his own name.

Skulduggery watched the door she had left through for a few minutes and then sighed, turning his attention back to the box. He lifted it to his ear and listened.

'Well, at least it's not ticking... that's an improvement on last year.' Slowly he unwrapped and opened the box, chuckleing when he saw its content.

'Well,' he mused, pulling the rainbow coloured afro from the box and placing it atop his skull. 'It's certainly... different...'

A snort of laughter came from outside the room and a moment later Valkyrie Cain re-entered the room.

'Suits you,' she smirked, before tossing him a smaller package, in which his real present lay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I know it's miles too early (or late) for christmas, but I'm suffering from writers block and this was the only idea I came up with.

Dynamiteo is my own SP villian, and I'm sure you can guess that he likes things that go 'bang!'

I may write the preivious christmas that was mentioned in this, but I'm not sure.

Anyone got any other ideas?

x


	9. Ticking

**Ticking**

'Happy Christmas, Skulduggery,' Valkyrie Cain said, sitting beside the detective skeleton. 'I didn't think we'd get a chance to celebrate this year,' she continued.

'Nope,' Skulduggery agreed. 'Dynamiteo has been very inconsiderate, trying to kill us.'

'He's a villain, it's what he does,' pointed out Valkyrie. Skulduggery shrugged.

'I just think it's plain rude how people always try to kill us. Very inconsiderate.'

'Hmm,' Valkyrie shrugged. 'Anyway, here's your present. You're lucky you're getting this. Bumped into someone on my way here and dropped it.'

'Did it break?' Skulduggery asked, accepting the gift and shaking it.

'It can't break, Skulduggery.'

'Oh. That's good then. A broken present would have been a bit of a let down.' Valkyrie raised her eyebrows at this.

'I don't have to get you _anything_,' she pointed out.

''Course you do.' He examined the box, lifting it up to his ear. 'Is it meant to tick?' he asked.

'Tick?'

'It's ticking.'

'It is?'

'Here.' He held out the present to Valkyrie, who accepted it back and held it up to her ear. A frown crossed her face. The box was indeed ticking.

_Funny, since when has a scarf ticked?_

'Maybe I picked up the wrong thing?' she mused. 'The guy I crashed into had a package the same size.'

She pulled the ribbon off the present, ready to peek inside and check its content when Skulduggery realized something.

'Valkyrie, don't open the box!' he cried. Valkyrie looked up, surprised, before her gaze was drawn back down at the sound of the ticking quickening. Her eyes grew wide in realization and she jumped to her feet, box still in hands.

'What are you doing?' Skulduggery demanded, but Valkyrie ignored him and hurried from the house, box in hands. Skulduggery followed her, realizing her intention. 'Valkyrie, give it here…' he started. He was a little behind the girl and she either did not hear him, or ignored him. She chucked the package away from them and everything else it could damage severely, but not quite in time. It exploded before it hit the ground, not far from Valkyrie. She dived to the ground from the explosion, but from where Skulduggery had frozen, he saw that she had been caught in the blast.

'Valkyrie!' he shouted.

He ran towards her, glad to see she wasn't as badly injured as he had expected. Her right arm was slightly burnt and her hair singed. Blood poured out from a cut in her forehead, but she appeared otherwise unharmed.

She groaned and pulled herself up.

'Well,' Skulduggery said, helping her up. 'That was close.' Valkyrie glared at him before unconsciousness claimed her and she collapsed into his awaiting arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Not my best, but ah well. This is the Christmas before the last one.

I am so going to have to introduce Dynamiteo. He will be pure awesomeness (hopefully) lol.

Thanks for the reviews so far.

x


	10. Much Worse

**Much Worse**

'Tanith, have you seen Skulduggery?' Valkyrie asked, spotting her friend in the library.

'Nope, but knowing Skulduggery, he's off annoying someone somewhere,' Tanith replied lazily.

'Oh.' Valkyrie tried not to sound disappointed, she didn't fool the blonde however.

'He'll turn up soon, surly you've noticed that he can't spent too long apart from you,' she sent a knowing smile to the younger girl who felt her cheeks heat up.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean,' she murmured, trying to keep her smile from her face.

'Hmm,' Tanith raised an eyebrow. 'I honestly don't know what it is you like about him. Plus... well, it's weird Val! You're young and he's a skeleton!' Valkyrie sighed and sat down beside Tanith.

'I know,' she mumbled. 'I can't help it.'

'I know. And... It's not _that_ weird, I suppose. I mean, Skulduggery may be far to dense to realize it, but he cares for you a lot. You could do much worse.'

Valkyrie smiled and nodded, climbing to her feet. 'Well if you see him, tell him he's in big trouble.'

Here Tanith grinned. 'Why? What's he done now?'

'He signed me up for a school trip to the 'great outdoors', says it will be good for me. Plus, he's refusing to let me send my reflection.'

Tanith chuckled. 'Ah, so he's hiding from you?'

'I'll kill him when I find him,' Valkyrie said with a nod.

'Val, I hate to point out...'

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. 'Hurt him it is then,' she shrugged. Tanith's amused eyes followed Valkyrie as she left the library, and then she returned her attention to the book she was reading.

_Yes_, she thought, _Valkyrie could do much worse._


	11. Hero

**Hero**

'A skeleton?' Dynamiteo cackled gleefully. 'Must be my lucky day, I always enjoy blowing up something new. Can't say I've ever blown up a living skeleton before!'

'What a shame, I almost feel bad to say that you still won't get the chance to blow one up,' Skulduggery replied from where he casually leant against the wall.

'We'll see. You're alone?' Dynamiteo raised an eyebrow, his shocking blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

'I seem to have mislaid my partner,' Skulduggery shrugged, as if it where no big deal.

'Brunette? Mouthy girl?'

'You've seen her?' Skulduggery asked.

'Look up,' Dynamiteo smirked. Skulduggery did so, spotting Valkyrie tied to the railings of the floor above, gag in her mouth.

'Impressive,' said Skulduggery. 'I've never seen her so quiet.'

Valkyrie's eyes narrowing at Skulduggery upon hearing his words.

'You've never gagged her before?'

'Can't say I have,' Skulduggery shrugged.

'Blimey. How do you cope with all that abuse she spurts out?'

'Valkyrie would never abuse me,' Skulduggry said confidently. 'I'm her hero.'

Just then, Valkyrie managed to worm her mouth from the gag.

'Skulduggery! Hurry up save me so that I can kill you!' she yelled angrily.

'Hero, huh?' Dynamiteo asked. 'Yeah, I see that.' He smirked and waved his stick of dynamite in the air. 'Now back to blowing up things...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And so Dynamiteo makes his grand appearance, in just a snippet of the first time he and Skulduggery meet. XD


	12. I think

**I think...**

'Smile.'

'What have I got to smile about?' Valkyrie asked, irritated.

'You're alive?' Skulduggery suggested lamely.

'No thanks to you,' she mumbled, her tone suggesting she was annoyed – which in fact she was, although Skulduggery refused to belive that his partner could ever be annoyed with him. After all, he was so fabulous, so skilled, so amazing, and, as he liked to belive, very modest too.

'I like to think I saved your life,' he told her.

'Think what you want,' she groaned, rolling onto her side, tuning so that her back faced Skulduggery.

'Okay then!' said Skulduggery brightly. 'I think that you think that I'm amazing, talented, fabulous, _dangerous_...'

As he continued, Valkyrie groaned and placed her pillow over her head, mumbling what Skulduggery thought was,

'I think you talk too much,' under her breath as she did so.

'I think you're grouchy. You must be tired – an awake Valkyrie would never get frustrated with me.'

From under her pillow, Valkyrie rolled her eyes and smiled.


	13. Surprise

**Surprise **

'Where have you been?' Valkyrie demanded as Skulduggery tried to slip past her in the library.

'Huh?' he turned to face her, looking as guilty as possible for a skeleton.

'Where have you been?' she repeated, her eyes narrow.

'Well, you see, I got a bit peckish and so I decided to go and buy a sandwich.'

'And that took you three days?' Valykrie demanded.

Skulduggery shrugged. 'I got a little lost here and there.'

'Skulduggery.' Valkyrie crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes boring into the skeletons empty sockets. Skulduggery felt like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

'Yes?' he asked nervously.

'You don't eat.' She spoke the words slow and clear, empathizing her point. Skulduggery looked down to his feet.

'You went out on a mission without me, didn't you?' Valkyrie demanded.

'...No.' His lie was weak, Valkyrie could see right through it.

'What did you leave me out of?'

'Nothing!'

'Skulduggery,' she warned.

'I was getting something!' he protested.

'Not a sandwich?!'

'...Nope.'

'What then?' she demanded, annoyed that the detective could even think about going on a mission without her. They were partners after all.

'Valkyrie I...'

'Spit it out, Skul!' she demanded. Skulduggery sighed and put his hand into his pocket, withdrawing it again after a brief moment. Valkyrie noticed a small box in his hands. 'What's that?' she asked.

'It's a week early, but seeing as you give me no choice, happy birthday Val,' Skulduggery said. Valkyrie's eye grew wide as she accepted the small gift.

'This was what you were doing for the past three days?' she asked quietly.

'It was hard to find something,' Skulduggery shrugged. 'So, are you going to open it?'

'...Okay...' she pulled the ribbon and let it float to the ground. As she opened the lid of the box, her eyes grew wide. The locket inside was beautiful and old. It was the perfect present.

'Oh Skulduggery!' she cried, throwing her arms around his bony shoulders. If Skulduggery had eyes, they would have been wide in surprise as he patted her awkwardly on the back.


	14. Sticky Situations

**Sticky Situations**

They had faced a lot during their days as a partnership, but nothing quite like this. Skulduggery and Valkyrie exchanged looks as the crazy old lady with the hairnet repeated her question.

'How did you get in?' she demanded. It had taken the two by a huge surprise when she had stormed into the room, brandishing a rolling pin. They had received key information that suggested that this house was the hideout of Dynamiteo, but unless the villain lived with his crazy old mother, that information was wrong.

'The window was open,' Skulduggery shrugged guiltily, glad that the woman seemed not to realize that he had no flesh. That would cause a whole lot more questions, or perhaps, the death of a shocked old woman... either way, it wouldn't be pleasant.

'No it wasn't!' she protested angrily, waving the rolling pin around threateningly.

'It was after I threw a brick at it.'

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, from now on, she assured herself, she would be handling getting them out of sticky situations.


	15. Danger

**A/N: **Oh my days!!! Skulduggery 3: The Faceless Ones is AMAZING. Loved it beginning to end =D

I won't mention anything 'cus I don't wanna spoil it for those who haven't read it yet.

**Danger**

'This is going to be dangerous,' Skulduggery told Valkyrie as they looked at the large, derelict warehouse.

'What's the possibility of dying?' Valkyrie asked nervously. Skulduggery tilted his head and looked at her in what she suspected would have been a serious way, had he have had a face.

'Death is not an option,' he told her.

'But it could happen.'

'You will not die in there Valkyrie Cain,' Skulduggery enforced. 'I will not allow it.' A light smile touched Valkyrie's face.

'Are you saying you forbid me to die?' she asked, her smile straining to grow despite her attempts to bite it back.

'That's exactly what I'm saying.'

'What about you?' she asked.

'I'm too clever to die,' he said, and Valkyrie could just hear the smirk in his voice.

'Good, because I won't forgive you if you go dying on me,' she said, her voice growing serious.

'Well, I guess I'm in a lot of trouble, seeing as I'm already _dead_…' Valkyrie rolled her eyes and started forward towards the warehouse and the danger inside. Over her shoulder, she called back to Skulduggery,

'Well, if we survive this, I'll think of a suitable punishment then.'


	16. Shopping

**A/N: **Wow, I've been majorly slacking on writing all my fanfics recently… sorry about that.

Anyway, this drabble was suggested by AutumnPromises.

I'm sure Skulduggery isn't as useless as this, but hey, it's just for fun ^.^

**Shopping**

'Why are we here again?' Skulduggery asked, moving closer into his disguise as he and Valkyrie walked the aisle of fruit in their local supermarket.

'You may not have to eat, but I do,' Valkyrie shrugged her reply, picking up an apple to examine.

'But why am _I_ here?'

'You can't honestly expect me to carry all the shopping bags by myself, right?' Valkyrie raised a dark eyebrow at Skulduggery. After deeming the apple satisfactory, she tossed it into the trolley Skulduggery was awkwardly pushing as they walked further into the supermarket.

'Give me a monster or another annoying boyfriend – ' Valkyrie glared ' – but put me in a supermarket and… what is this anyway?' he picked up a bag of marshmallow squares.

'Basically Rice Krispies and melted marshmallow.' Valkyrie took the bag from him and added it to her trolley, despite having not intended to buy them originally. Half of the items in her trolley had only been added because of Skulduggery.

'And Rice Krispies are… a cereal right?' Skulduggery asked, unsure.

'Right,' she nodded and then paused, glancing shyly over at Skulduggery. 'You didn't really mean that did you?'

'Mean what?' the skeleton detective asked, confused.

'…About the boyfriends..?'

Skulduggery remained silent, walking on ahead. Valkyrie watched as he picked up a tin of tuna and began to examine it, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She smiled to herself softly and shook her head.

'I think you're getting the hang of this,' she told Skulduggery as he handed her the tin and she added it the trolley, failing to mention how much she hated tuna.


	17. IMing

**A/N: **Another one suggested to me by AutumnPromises.

Review.

**IMing**

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Hiya

**Miss Low says: **Heya Val, u ok?

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **yup, u?

'What are you doing?' Skulduggery asked curiously, peering at the screen of the computer.

'IMing,' came Valkyrie's short reply, without looking away from the screen.

'IMing?' Skulduggery asked, the confusion evident in his Irish voice. Valkyrie rolled her eyes; it amazed her that Skulduggery knew so much about everything else, yet so little about computers.

'Instant messaging,' she explained.

**Miss Low says: **I'm good.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **up to much?

'Who's Miss Low?'

'Tanith,' Valkyrie shrugged.

'And you're talking to her with this… instant messaging?'

'Yup,' Valkyrie said, popping the p.

**Miss Low says: **No, London's so boring. I miss u.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Come back then.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **I miss u too!

'Is this conversation going to get somewhere?' Skulduggery asked idly, reading over Valkyrie's shoulder. Valkyrie swatted him away.

'It might to if you stop reading over my shoulder,' she informed him. 'Go annoy someone else.'

'I don't annoy people,' he protested. Valkyrie snorted in a un-lady like manor. 'I don't!'

'Whatever you say,' she waved him away once again. 'I don't like people reading over my shoulder.'

'You just want me to leave so you can talk about me,' he said confidently.

Valkyrie smirked. 'In your dreams, Skul.' She knew that if he had lips, he would be pouting right now. 'Of you go now,' she encouraged, refusing to type until she was sure he had left the room.

Glad that he had left, she felt able to turn the conversation the way she had wanted.

**Miss Low says: **I guess I will come back then. See u and Skul.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Gd. About Skulduggery…

**Miss Low says: **You still haven't told him?

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **I can't =[

**Miss Low says: **When I get back, we'll work until he won't be able to refuse u, promise =D

Valkyrie Cain smiled at the thought.


	18. Who?

**A/N: **I'm going to do this one next as it runs as a sequel to IMing. Thanks to **Mystic Spirit Angel** who suggested the idea =D

I'll be working on the other requests soon – as well as some of my own ideas.

Thanks for the reviews, keep it up =]

**Who?**

**Enigma has just signed in.**

Valkyrie Cain looked at the name, ranking her brains for who Enigma could be.

**Enigma says: **Hi

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **hi

'I can't just ask,' she mused aloud. 'That would be rude…'

**Enigma says: **How are you today?

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **I'm good, ta, u?

**Enigma says: **I'm very well.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **That's good… um..

'Oh dammit! Why can't you just ask?!' she groaned aloud. It wasn't that she minded talking to someone she didn't know, it was just that if she knew who it was then she wouldn't have to worry so much about what she could and couldn't say.

**Enigma says: **How's life treating you?

Valkyrie stared at the computer screen, chin cupped in her palm. It seemed likely that Enigma was someone she knew, but _who_ was puzzling her. She wondered whether it was Fletcher, but that seemed very unlikely.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Good, I've been keeping busy.

**Enigma says: **Doing?

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Just working with my partner in crime.

**Enigma says: **Crime, eh? Sounds interesting. Who's your lucky partner then?

Valkyrie sighed; it couldn't hurt to give his name, right?

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Skulduggery Pleasant.

**Enigma says: **I bet he's an amazing partner.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Um, he's alright.

**Enigma says: **Now I know you're being modest.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **I am?

**Enigma says: **You are.

**Enigma says: **I bet you think higher of him than that.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **I suppose…

**Enigma says: **I bet you think he's amazing.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **Not really.

She chuckled slightly, waiting for the reply. Could it possibly be Skulduggery? Wasn't it only yesterday when he was bugging her with questions about what IMing was?

**Enigma says: **Not really?!

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **He's too full of himself.

**Enigma says: **I am not!

**Enigma says: **Uh, he. I mean he is not!

**Valkyrie*Cain says: **I KNEW IT! Skulduggery, I am so going to **kill** you!!


	19. Sick

**A/N: **This one was suggested by **Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion**

Review =D

**Sick**

Valkyrie coughed into her hand as she and Skulduggery paused, said skeleton peering round the corner, checking if it were clear.

'Shh!' he hissed to her, as she struggled to stop her coughing fit.

'S-sorry,' she gasped, annoyed at herself. The pair were in a museum, darkness surrounding them, tracking down a pair of rogue vampires. Chocking wasn't the wisest of ideas right now.

'I knew I should have left you at home,' Skulduggery sighed, readjusting his hat.

'And keep me out of the fun? Not a chance!' Valkyrie protested, the strength of her words causing her head to spin. What a time to get a cold…

Quite suddenly, Skulduggery shushed her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what he did; a shadow passing them. Her heart raced at the thought of at least one, possibly two, vampires being so close. She had dealt with vampires before, but from their information, it appeared these two were different. Stronger, cleverer…

'You OK?' Skulduggery hissed, glancing at her in what Valkyrie liked to think was concern (without a face it was hard to tell).

She nodded, the small action sending a new rush of dizziness though out her body.

_Ignore it_, she told herself. _Focus on the mission. _

'You look pale,' Skulduggery mumbled, his voice only audible to Valkyrie, who was standing close to him. She sniffed and shrugged.

'It's only a cold,' she told him.

'So you keep saying, yet each time you look worse,' the skeleton detective informed her. 'I think I should get you home.'

'N-no,' she swayed on her feet.

'Definitely get you home,' concluded Skulduggery, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder to steady her. 'Valkyrie, there is no shame in being defeated by a cold, well, maybe a little… Okay, a lot. But I won't tell a soul; not many anyway.' Valkyrie glared at him and then coughed.

'Okay, let's get out of here before we get caught,' she managed to gasp through her chocks, realizing that if she protested any longer, she would get them caught.

'Good idea,' Skulduggery said brightly, turning the corner and freezing to the spot.

'What is – ' Valkyrie started.

'RUN!' shouted Skulduggery, and so she did, the fear for her life increasing her speed and killing the dizziness she was experiencing.

Out hunting vampires _definitely_ was not a good time to get sick.


	20. Movie

**A/N: **This one was suggested by** kaletra7**

**Movie**

'Is the popcorn ready?' Tanith called to Valkyrie who was lazily leaning against the kitchen counter, watching the microwave plate though the glass window as it spun around and around. The loud pops were enough to answer Tanith's question, but Valkyrie called back anyway.

'Nearly!'

'Good, I'll put the movie on!' Tanith called back. It was rare that the group got chances like this; a chance to kick back and relax. Both Valkyrie and Tanith seemed extremely eager to take advantage of that fact, in fact, it was only Skulduggery who seemed less than keen to sit back and watch a movie.

A minute later Valkyrie entered the front room, juggling a bag of hot popcorn, a bottle of coke and a packet of maltesers in her arms.

'Looks good,' Tanith smirked as Valkyrie sat down beside of her and handed her the bag of popcorn.

'Have you pressed play?' asked Valkyrie eagerly.

'Now about to,' Tanith replied, picking up the remote and selecting play.

'I don't understand _why_ you're both so excited,' Skulduggery commented from where he sat stiffly in his chair.

'Because Johnny Depp makes a hot pirate,' Tanith giggled, whilst Valkyrie nodded in agreement.

'You do realize that pirates were disgusting, dirty and quite frankly lacked the manors of someone such as myself,' Skulduggery said. Valkyrie snorted and Tanith rolled her eyes.

'And I can tell you now that this whole plot is completely wrong,' Skulduggery continued as Tanith turned up the volume. 'Logically – '

'Shut up, Skul!'

'I was simply saying – '

'Don't care,' Valkyrie interrupted. 'Shut up and watch.' For the next ten minutes the two girls were able to enjoy the film without interruption. It was as they leaned eagerly in their seats, watching as Jack Sparrow pushed Elizabeth away and made his amazing great escape that Skulduggery spoke up again.

'If this were real, that wouldn't have worked. What are the chances of something being so perfectly set up – '

'Skulduggery, it's a movie,' Tanith sighed.

'I'm just saying, life would be so much easier if something like that were possible, but obviously, even for someone as amazing as me, that would not work.'

And so it continued. Every time that something seemed 'out of place' or 'impossible' or just 'plain ridiculous' Skulduggery had to make a comment on it. Both Valkyrie and Tanith looked about ready to kill the skeleton whom was near enough doing a running commentary to the film.

'And how do they walk across the bottom of the water like that? I'm a skeleton and I can't do that…'

'…Well actually, that wouldn't have happened like that because…'

'…Now that is just plain stupid. Valkyrie, surly you must agree – '

'-No, I don't agree! And can you please. Stop. Taking!' Valkyrie groaned, fixing a piercing glare at the skeleton detective who silenced immediately.

When the film finished shortly after, both Tanith and Valkyrie had come to the conclusion never _ever_ to watch a film with Skulduggery again. It simply wasn't worth it.

'Well,' Skulduggery said brightly. 'That was good, wasn't it?'

Two cushions promptly hit him in the skull.


	21. Puppies and Bones

**A/N:** I am so sorry guys! I have major writers block or something! I just haven't felt like writing anything for ages =[

I still have it, but I owe you guys another drabble!!!

Okay, so this one is two requests combined, because they were fairly similar. **Wellthat'slife** requested that Skul and Val find a puppy and Val wants to keep it, and **XxMalicexX** requested that she forgets how much dogs like bones…

* * *

**Puppies and Bones**

'Is it still following us?' Skulduggery Pleasant asked his partner, Stephanie Edgely, otherwise known as Valkyrie Cain. Valkyrie glanced over her shoulder, an amused grin across her face as she did so. The puppy was still there, as it had been last time Skulduggery had made her check, and the time before. It was an adorable little thing, covered in over long brown fur. Valkyrie hadn't failed to see the lack of a collar.

'Yup.' She popped the 'p' cheerfully.

'Not another one,' Skulduggery groaned.

'Another one?' Valkyrie enquired, raising an eyebrow.

'I still haven't gotten rid of the last thing that decided to follow me,' Skulduggery explained, his voice playful. Valkyrie scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I'll have you know that I didn't _follow_ you…'

'_Sure_…' Valkyrie could hear the grin in his voice, making up for the fact that he had no lips to grin himself. She rolled her eyes and turned away from Skulduggery, who stopped, staring at her curiously. Valkyrie approached the small puppy slowly, stopping as it backed away, frightened. She couched down to his level and held out her hand.

'Here puppy puppy,' she cooed.

'What _are_ you doing?' Skulduggery asked.

'Finding a new friend,' she replied idly. 'You're obviously bored of me. Come here puppy.' If Skulduggery had eyebrows, he would have raised them.

'I'm being replaced by a puppy?' he asked doubtfully. Valkyrie ignored him, her attention grabbed by the small puppy as it cautiously approached her hand, sniffing it curiously.

'That's it,' she encouraged, her hand gently stroking the puppy. It wagged its tail happily and allowed Valkyrie to pick it up. She turned to Skulduggery, puppy in arms. 'Can I keep it?' she asked.

'Absolutely not,' Skulduggery replied.

'Please??' she put on her sweetest voice, her eyes going puppy dog as she looked at Skulduggery.

'No,' he said, his arms crossed. 'And those eyes won't work on me Valkyrie Cain.'

'Skulduggery…' she whined. 'Please?'

Just then, the little puppy launched itself at Skulduggery, attempting to gnaw at his sleeved arm. Valkyrie burst out laughing as Skulduggery attempted to pull the puppy away from his arm, with little success. For such a small thing, it sure wasn't going to let go of its new found bone easily.

'Get it off me!' Skulduggery moaned in annoyance as the puppy continued to chew. Valkyrie sighed and walked over to him.

'Id forgotten how much dog's like bones,' she confessed, not looking guilty in the slightest as she unattached Skulduggery's arm from the puppy's jaw. As soon as he was free, Skulduggery jumped away from Valkyrie and the Puppy.

'I think I'll call him Bones,' Valkyrie grinned, glancing down at the puppy fondly.

Skulduggery glared at Bones, who blinked back innocently, and then sighed; why was it that nowadays the most danger he faced was getting eaten alive by a stay puppy?


	22. Taken

**A/N:** Guess who's baaaaccckkk!!! Sorry I haven't done a drabble in so long.

This one is a request from _Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion_. Sorry it's taken so long. But it's very long so that should make up for it.

**ATTENTION:** At least for now, I will no longer be taking requests – sorry guys. I'll try and finish the ones I've already got, and I've got a couple of my own ideas to do as well.

**Taken**

Stephanie Edgley glanced over her shoulder as she hurried home from school. In fact, she cursed Skulduggery Pleasant a thousand times for even making her _go_ to school. The fact was that there had been no trouble as of late and Valkyrie had had to become Stephanie once again just to have _something_ to do.

It was already getting dark. She had not managed to leave school when it had finished, first a teacher had wanted to talk to her, then another classmate and _then_ her head teacher of all people!

'I hadn't realized what an effect on people my reflection had,' Valkyrie mumbled as she pulled her scarf higher, protecting her face from the harsh winters chill.

_Crack_!

Stephanie jumped at the sound and then laughed. She had faced horrors beyond anyone's imagination and then she jumped at a twig breaking? That wasn't like her.

Then again, while she had been trying to ignore the feeling, she was sure someone was following her. She was also sure that it wasn't a little puppy.

Feeling foolish she glanced around, checking for any sign of a pursuer. There was none. She turned around fully and scanned the area she had just walked.

'Hello, little brat.' Valkyrie jumped and span around, poised and alert to attack. Crouching on a wall in front of her was Scapegrace. Valkyrie frowned.

'You?' she asked, almost feeling amused at the slight tinge of fear she had felt.

'Me,' he grinned wickedly. 'I have a little surprise for you, brat.'

'What's that then? You finally managed to kill someone for your _art_?'

Scapegrace didn't reply (which surprised Valkyrie, as he used to talk so much!), but he sent her a knowing little smirk and then she felt someone grab her from behind. Valkyrie struggled, biting the hands, kicking, squirming, but her capturer was far too strong.

She felt a fist collide with her head and then everything went dark.

***

Skulduggery Pleasant was pacing. Pacing was not something he liked to do often, he felt he was far above people who paced, but still, Valkyrie should have met him a while ago.

He wasn't worried. Of course not. Well, maybe a little. But he knew Valkyrie was able to handle herself. Even as a kid she had proved that time and time again, and now as a young adult…

'Where is she?!'

Skulduggery flipped out his mobile, dialled in her number and called. As had been the case with the last seven times he'd tried, he had no reply.

Fed up with waiting around doing nothing, fed up with pacing, Skulduggery grabbed his disguise and slipped out of the front door, climbing into his Bentley.

***

Valkyrie Cain groaned as she stirred. Her head felt like it had split open.

'Mornin' sunshine,' a voice sounded cheerfully as Valkyrie blinked open her eyes. She was stunned to see Dynamito leaning over her.

'What're you doing here?' she croaked weakly.

'He's working with me, of course,' she heard Scapegrace call. Valkyrie struggled to sit up, glad to find that she was able.

'Since when have you two worked together?' she demanded.

'Not just us two, darlin'' Dynamito grinned. He carelessly waved a hand around him, and Valkyrie raised her head to look. She was stunned to see Billy-Ray Sanguine, The Torment and even a couple of faces she didn't recognise.

'What do you want with me?' she asked, worry finally kicking in, especially because Sanguine's face, eyeless or not, was fixated on her.

'We're going to kill you, artistically and painfully,' Scapegrace said gleefully.

'Of course,' Valkyrie agreed, annoyed. She couldn't help but think how her day had just gone from better to better.

'If it's any consolation, missey, it's the boney one we're afta. Ooh, I wanna shove some dynamite between his ribs an' watch him explode…' Dynamito trailed off into a daydream, presumably about exploding things.

'I dunno,' Sanguine mused lazily. 'Funnybone's, yeah, I wanna deal with him. But I'd much rather deal with _her_.'

'Is this about your blade?' Valkyrie asked, determined to keep her capturers talking until she could figure out a way to attack. Her best idea as of yet was just to chuck a lot of fireballs and run.

'This is about me, wantin' to slice into your pretty skin,' Sanguine shrugged.

'Ah, glad we're clear,' Valkyrie replied. Without any warning she struck, conjuring a fireball and tossing it skilfully at Sanguine before chucking another at The Torment. Before she could get any further, Dynamito grabbed her hand.

'Ah ah ah,' he waved a finger, as if she were a naughty child who had just been caught with her fingers in the cookie jar. 'Not very nice to attack your hosts, is it darlin'?'

Valkyrie glared daggers at him.

'You're even more feisty than the last time I kidnapped ya,' Dynamito grinned happily. 'Not talking as much though, what's wrong? You scared of lil' old us?'

'No,' Valkyrie said definitely. 'Skulduggery will find me and save me.'

'Don't you see?' Scapegrace asked. 'We want him to find us.'

'You're terrified of him,' Valkyrie pointed out. Scapegrace looked slightly embarrassed; obviously he had failed to announce that to the others.

'I'm not,' he countered childishly. 'Besides with all of us, the skeleton will stand no chance.'

'Can we get to the torture?' a man Valkyrie had never seen before yelled. He was obviously someone Skulduggery had upset years before he had met her.

'Of course,' Scapegrace agreed. He turned towards Valkyrie and said 'I promised Billy-Ray the first shot, hope you don't mind.'

***

Valkyrie had been taken, that much was clear. By whom was another matter entirely. Skulduggery had found her scarf on the floor as he had tried tracking her down. As he picked it up, he noticed a piece of paper folded underneath it. He picked that up as well and unfolded it, reading the scrawled message.

_We have Valkyrie Cain._

_If you want her come to the old factory._

Skulduggery screwed up the note, annoyed.

_It's just like Valkyrie to get herself kidnapped… _

***

Valkyrie cried out in pain despite herself. She felt warm blood slide down her cheek. She had tried to fight back, oh yes. But it had been useless, and eventually her capturers had simply grown tired of her kicks and punches and had tied her down.

She had never felt so useless. So vulnerable.

Scapegrace cackled in glee as he watched Valkyrie's blood like one hypnotised.

_Hurry up Skulduggery. _

As if he had heard her, the doors flew open and there stood Skulduggery, looking dangerous in the little light available.

'Starting the party without me?' he asked, striding forward. Two of the men Valkyrie didn't recognise jumped forward, but Skulduggery sent them flying through the wall with a simple wave of his gloved hands.

Scapegrace, Sanguine and Dynamito turned away from Valkyrie just as The Torment was sent flying away from Skulduggery.

Valkyrie couldn't help but feel impressed.

'Never thought I'd see the day when you lot joined forces,' Skulduggery said casual as he reached them. 'Oh, hi, Val. You're bleeding.'

'I know,' she said, glaring at him. Skulduggery certainly had a way with rescues.

'So how about you let Valkyrie go?' Skulduggery asked, as if he were asking for a burger in a fast food restaurant.

'No can do, Skulman,' Dynamito shrugged.

'She's going to die, and you're next,' Sanguine agreed.

'Well, about that,' Skulduggery started. Suddenly he lurched forward and threw a punch in Scapegrace's face. The artistic murderer wannabe whimpered and staggered back.

The next few minutes were a whirl of kicks, punches, fireballs and annoyed grunts. Sanguine landed a high kick on Skulduggery sending him stumbling back. He then turned to Valkyrie, an evil grin across his face.

'I wanted this to be slow and painful but I guess funny bones ruined that,' he raised his blade, ready to stab her. Valkyrie's eyes closed but the pain never came. Opening her eyes again she saw Sanguine collapsed in a heap on the other side of the room. Dynamito had already ditched, clearly deciding that he worked better alone (and that he didn't want to get his arse kicked by Skulduggery).

'You okay?' Skulduggery asked as he began to untie Valkyrie.

'Course I am,' she agreed weakly, not looking down at her wounds. Skulduggery shook his head.

'Come on, let's get you to Kenspeckle. That man is going to kill me,' he whined as he helped Valkyrie out from the old building, kicking Sanguine as he passed him.


	23. Awkward

**A/N:  **This was requested by **kaletra7** almost a hundred years ago – haha, maybe not **that** long ago, but yes – I am slow! I wanted to do this one so much more justice, but I'm still suffering from writers block, so I ended up with this lame thing – sorry.

Remember, no more requests for now.

Review =D

* * *

**Awkward**

'Let me try!'

'It's not going to work, Skulduggery!'

'It will – I came up with the plan, and I am a genius, there for – ' Skulduggery Pleasant, who was perched atop of a pile of books, atop of a step ladder, came crashing abruptly to the floor, one of the books he stood upon having been poorly placed.

Valkyrie laughed as the skeleton groaned and flicked an open book from his skull.

'I told you,' she grinned.

'Well, what's your plan, little Miss brainiac?'

'Why are you so desperate to get it anyway?' Valkyrie asked, not answering his question.

'It's a good hat,' Skulduggery shrugged.

'What's the matter with your normal one?' Skulduggery had declared – just minutes before they were meant to be going out – that he wanted to wear a different hat. He knew where it was, but getting it seemed to be proving a major problem for both skeleton and girl.

'I always wear that one,' Skulduggery replied. If he had of had lips, Valkyrie was sure he would be pouting right now.

'Fine,' she sighed. 'Let me try again.' The dark haired girl carefully climbed to the top of the ladder, and then, holding the shelves to steady herself, climbed on top of the pile of books.

Finding her tip toes, she reached out a hand, wobbling slightly as she did so. She could just see the hat, but no matter how much she strained she could not reach it. An idea hit her as she managed to save herself from falling similarly to how Skulduggery had. Straining her fingers she, using her magic, let a gush of wind sweep the hat, drawing it a fraction closer. It was enough; reaching as far as she could, only one foot remaining on the pile of books, she managed to clasp her fingers around the brim of the hat.

'Skulduggery I got it! I – whoa!' She lost her footing, tried to grab hold of the shelf, but missed and fell to the floor, landing atop Skulduggery who had just been climbing to his feet. 'Erm…' she mumbled awkwardly, as she realized in her landing she had straddled her partner. 'I got the hat,' she mumbled lamely, not moving, but feeling her embarrassed blush growing.

Not being alive, Skulduggery's reaction was difficult to determine; but the detective skeleton seemed just as awkward as Valkyrie felt.

'Hey are you two ready yet?' Tanith Low called impatiently, entering the room. She paused, looked at her two friend's position, mumbled something inaudible and left the room.

Valkyrie quickly jumped away from Skulduggery, blushing furiously.

'Hey Tanith!' she called. 'It wasn't what – ' She was cut off by the blonde bursting out laughing from outside the room.


	24. The greatest enemy

**A/N: **I wrote this one ages ago, but only just re unearthed it. I'll probably continue this one, especially considering the ending, but I'm putting this up now because it's been a while since I updated last.

Thanks for all reviews so far! Keep it up! =) you guys are great! x

**The Greatest Enemy**

Valkyrie Cain had fought against all kinds of evils since meeting Skulduggery Pleasant. She had almost died on several occasions. But she had always triumphed in the end. It was like a fairy tale how good seemed to always triumph over evil; but not just win, no, kick evils arse!

But now… all of those past experiences seemed trivial. Now she was facing the greatest enemy she could ever face. How was she meant to fight when the person she faced was herself?

Well, strictly speaking it was not herself, but her reflection. And yet, it was the perfect reflection. It had been used so often that not even Skulduggery had realized it was not the real Valkyrie.

The reflection that should feel no feelings was showering a huge amount of hate towards the real Valkyrie. Of course, there had been hints to suggest this was coming; the occasional sigh, the blank spots where memories had been suppressed from Valkyrie.

But it was crazy, absurd! Valkyrie didn't understand why or even how this had happened! And now she stood, facing her reflection and knowing… knowing that there was no way she could win. She could not kill herself, even if it were only a mere reflection.

Things had never looked so hopeless.


	25. Boring

**A/N: wow, been a while, right? Don't worry, as these are only drabbles I don't plan to end them. I may go AGES without putting one up, but especially when the new book arrives (front cover looks awesome btw) I'll probs write a load more. **

**This one has spoilers for The Faceless Ones if you haven't read it (where do you live, under a brick? Although, come to think of it, SP gets released in America ages after here in England, right?)**

**Boring**

Even with the help of Solomon Wreath, even with the power of Necromancy, Valkyrie Cain did not know how she was supposed to save Skulduggery.

"_Skulduggery Pleasant's head, Miss Cain."_ Wreath's words rang out in her mind. How was she, Valkyrie Cain, a fifteen year old girl supposed to hunt down a skeletons head? Where could she start? And how in God's name would she know it was his. Valkyrie highly doubted that the skeleton detective had carved his name in the back for keep safe purposes.

Why did the idiot have to have his head nicked in the first place?

Then again, if Skulduggery had still owned his original head when he had been caught in the realm of the Faceless ones, then she would have no way of saving him.

A world without Skulduggery…? Well, it would certainly be peaceful.

But peaceful was boring.

She would find Skulduggery's head, get Fletcher to open that stupid portal, and then, just to top it all off, she would reclaim _her_ skeleton!

Now that was a promise.


	26. Necromancer?

**AN: Go me! That's another one. And yes, I did ust write this in the space of three minutes. Haha. **

**Necromancer? **

"You're a Necromancer?" Skulduggery asked, pausing mid battle to stare at his rescuer.

"Um… yes?"

"But… what about all my training?" Skulduggery protested childishly. "All that effort I put in to making you a good Elemental!"

"It was the only way I could save you!"

"Rubbish!"

"Besides, Necromancy kicks arse," the teenager grinned. As to prove her point, Valkyrie used her power of shadows to disintegrate the enemy Skulduggery had forgotten.

"Show off," the skeleton muttered moodily.

"You know, you should be grateful," Valkyrie said. "You know how long it took me to find that bloody head of yours?"

"Pfft! I guess you learnt less from me than I first suspected. A good detective would have found my skull quickly."

Valkyrie smirked and shook her head of dark hair. "I have two things to say to you, Pleasant. One, I'm not a detective, you are. Two, I guess that makes you a terrible one at that, right?"

Skulduggery could only stutter in response.

"Talk about digging your own grave," Fletcher smirked from beside Valkyrie.


	27. Being Right

**A/N: Just because these are meant to be Valduggery drabbles. **

**And it would be fantastic if this did happen in the end!**

**Reviews, as always, are much appreciated x**

**Being Right**

He looked so… different.

"It's still me," he informed her, showing a cocky smile as he placed his hand on the side of her face. His flesh felt warm against her skin.

"How… how is this possible?" Valkyrie asked, staring at him in disbelief. It couldn't be true; it had to be some well thought out plan. Someone being cruel. Someone trying to hurt her.

But it was his voice. It felt like him. He looked just as she'd pictured.

Valkyrie closed her eyes; her long lashes tickling her cheek as she revelled in his simple touch. His thumb brushed her skin lightly, running lower until it run down her neck in a sensual yet light touch.

"More things are possible than you'd ever imagine. Besides, I'm just awesome like that."

He was definitely Skulduggery all right. Valkyrie didn't know anyone as full of themselves as he.

"Will you… stay like this? Or is there a time limit?" she muttered, half opening her eyes. Skulduggery's hand was brushing her shoulder now. The detective in question seemed to be enjoying having flesh to touch with. If only he knew what his touch was doing to her though… then again, being Skulduggery, he probably did.

"Who knows," he shrugged. "I hope I stay like this, I look quite good, don't you think?"

"And you have hair," Valkyrie giggled, reaching out to brush her fingers through the locks. Skulduggery caught her hand and pulled her closer with it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"It feels so good," he muttered. "To be human again."

"Do you think you'll miss being a skeleton?" It seemed like an odd question, but Valkyrie knew that she would miss his body of bones. She was so used to the detective being a skeleton; it was going to take time to accept him as a regular human being. Well, as regular as Skulduggery Pleasant could ever be.

"When I can do this?" he asked cheekily, softly kissing the nape of her neck. Valkyrie felt sparks explode within her. Skulduggery trailed kisses up her neck, to the corner of her mouth. "Feel's good, huh?" he asked confidently. "It's been a while, but I was always an excellent kisser. I have many skills, but I was always proud of that one."

"Cocky git," Valkyrie muttered, barely suppressing a grin.

"That's what you love about me," he told her. "Remember, I'm your hero."

"In your dreams," she scoffed.

"I don't know about that," he smirked against her lips. "But I'll be in yours." With that, he brought his new lips gently against her mouth, smirking at the lack of resistance on his partners half.

He definitely had missed kissing, Skulduggery decided, but now he had an indefinite amount of time to make up for it. Not to mention, a cute partner who seemed more than willing.

He knew she'd fancied him.

Skulduggery loved being right.


End file.
